zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Signs
The Signs are twelve mystical objects created by Shuo Guang, the Light Demon Sorceress, and left in the care of her son Arran prior to her death. Each Sign is a greyish-tan color and contains an emblem of a figure from the Greek zodiac on one side, their astrological symbol on the opposite side as well as an inscription explaining that Sign's powers along the rim. Twelve Signs Aries The Sign of the Ram, Aries, grants its users the power of Ramming Charge. The sigil of Aries is in bright red. With this Sign, the user is able to charge in a straight direction with incredible speed and force. This will require the Taurus Sign if the user wishes to charge at something far stronger and sturdier than they are. The Aries Sign wound up at the Colosseum in Rome, where it was retrieved by Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight. However, Mavis was unaware of its power and in her attempt to use it, she lost control and Hou Yi was able to take the Sign from her. Prior to the siege of Los Angeles, Tzan Ren bestowed the Aries Sign to Hou Yi - unaware she already had the Gemini Sign as well - as a means to empower her against the Shadow Legion. Despite her efforts and use of both Signs, Hou Yi fell in battle to Arran, who reclaimed this Sign afterwards. Taurus The Sign of the Bull, Taurus gives its users the power of Titanic Strength. The sigil of Taurus is in yellow-green. Similar to Shen Du's Ox Talisman and the Bear Coin, this Sign grants the user super strength and durability. They can lift or punch through anything regardless of how heavy or sturdy it is and also drastically increases their ability to withstand oncoming pressure and attacks. When combined with the Aries Sign, the user can charge through anything with incredible and destructive force. This Sign wound up in Spain where Hei Gou and An Gou retrieved it from a building they had set on fire. The Shadow Strikers were able to take it from the two hounds after rescuing people from the building. Gemini The Sign of the Twins, Gemini gives its users the power of Replication. The sigil of Gemini is in golden orange. This Sign allows the user to instantly generate as many exact replicas of either themselves, others or objects as they wish. It can also dispel all duplicates previously generated. The Sign was found by a thief somewhere in Europe where he had been using it to steal priceless works of art by creating a duplicate to leave behind. The Strikers tracked the thief to the Louvre where they retook the Sign. However, in the subsequent battle against Hou Yi, she was able to take the Sign from him and used it's power to distract Arran with duplicates while she made her escape. Instead of turning it over to Tzan Ren, however, Hou Yi decided to keep the Sign for herself. She used the Signs power on multiple occasions to overpower her enemies, but despite this, she was defeated by Arran and his superior mastery and versatile use of the other Signs. He later reclaimed this Sign after defeating her. Cancer The Sign of the Crab, Cancer grants its users the power of Armor Generation. The sigil of Cancer is in light emerald green. The Cancer Sign generates a light green, transparent exoskeleton of armor around the user. This armor is impenetrable and indestructible and also grants the user enhanced strength and durability. However, there is a small chink in the armor located in the lower abdomen. When struck, the entire suit of armor will crumble and dispel. This Sign wound up in China where it was affixed to the chest plate of an ancient Chinese warlord's armor in a museum complex. Like with the Aquarius Sign, the presence of the Sign and the demons of the Strikers and Shadow Legion caused the lingering spirit of that warlord to reawaken and possess his armor. During the battle, the Cancer Sign activated and imbued the animated armor with its power, but Linos was able to deliver a quick blow to its weak point, shattering the exoskeleton and defeating the living suit of armor. Leo The Sign of the Lion, Leo grants its users the power of Beast Sense. The sigil of Leo is in bright orange. With the Leo Sign, the user is granted enhanced and extremely accurate senses. This includes hearing, smell, taste, touch, sight and awareness. It can also grant the user the ability to communicate with animals and also take control of them. The Leo Sign was located in Africa inside a lion's den, where Mavis Callahan was able to retrieve it. Virgo The Sign of the Maiden, Virgo gives its users the power of Recovery. The sigil of Virgo is in dark grey. Similar to Shen Du's Horse Talisman and the Winged Unicorn Coin, this Sign allows the user to heal wounds and injuries and cure ailments. The Virgo Sign mysteriously appeared in Los Angeles prior to the Shadow Legion's invasion of the city and without Arran even detecting it. Tzan Ren was able to use the Sign to completely reconstruct his body, an ability that he describes as being possible due to him sharing Shuo Guang's blood and therefore being able to use the Sign's power to a greater extent. Linos later got a hold of the Sign and used it's power to completely purge his mother's astral of Tzan Ren's shadow corruption. Libra The Sign of the Scales, Libra gives its users the power of Imbalance Detection. The sigil of Libra is in light yellow. The Libra Sign allows the user to detect any sort of “imbalance” that exists within the immediate area. This includes, but is not limited to missing objects or changed ambiance (something that was here now is not), supernatural disturbances and shifts in morality. Arran was able to acquire this Sign some time after scattering them. Later, Libra suddenly began activating, detecting a major imbalance, which was actually the Shadow Legion invading Los Angeles. Scorpio The Sign of the Scorpion, Scorpio grants its users the power of Sand Guardians. The sigil of Scorpio is in bright purple. With the Scorpio Sign, the user can summon guardian sand constructs in the form of giant scorpions. Up to three can be summoned under normal circumstances, but more can be summoned if near a supply of sand. The constructs can easily repair themselves when hit or destroyed. Scorpio was discovered to be on the moon, a notion which baffled Arran as he had not realized he could create a portal to the moon. Linos found the Sign and used its power to fight against Wei Gong before retreating with it in hand. Sagittarius The Sign of the Archer, Sagittarius grants its users the power of Arrow Beams. The sigil of Sagittarius is in light blue. The Sagittarius Sign is able to emit a powerful energy beam directly from the face of the Sign. It is also able to generate several energy arrows that can be directed to fire on a specific target. Arran was able to acquire this Sign some time after scattering them. Capricorn The Sign of the Goat, Capricorn gives its users the power of Luck. The sigil of Capricorn is in dark brown. This Sign grants the user incredible luck, meaning that nearly nothing bad will happen to them and their life is drastically improved. Arran was able to acquire this Sign some time after scattering them. Aquarius The Sign of the Water-Bearer, Aquarius gives its users the power of Water Release. The sigil of Aquarius is in bright blue. The Aquarius Sign is able to release powerful jets of water from the face of the Sign. It also allows users to control any existing source of water. This sign wound up in Ireland at the bottom of a lake nearby Mavis's uncle, Seamus' castle home. The presence of the magical artifact ended up awakening the spirit of her ancestor, Onora Callahan, who drowned herself in the lake in despair of her husband's death. Combined with the Sign, her spirit awoke as a terrifying banshee. Armed with its power, the Shadow Strikers found it difficult to deal with her until they were able to stop her by appeasing her spirit and allowing her to pass on. However, Hou Yi and Jun Bing came in at the last moment and stole the Sign from them. During the Shadow Legion's invasion of Los Angeles, Tzan Ren gave the Aquarius Sign to Jun so he could use it's power against the Strikers. However, Jun immediately forfeited the Sign to Arran, not wanting to use its power in his final duel against Remington Ryder. Pisces The Sign of the Fish, Pisces grants its users the power of Power Enhancement. The sigil of Pisces is in light purple. With the Pisces Sign, any existing powers and abilities the user already possesses will instantly be enhanced. This includes strengthening any already existing powers as well as unlocking any advanced abilities not normally available to the individual. Dong Xin was able to acquire this and use it to not only enhance his ice abilities, but grant himself the power to make living constructs. However, after he was defeated by the Shadow Strikers, the Sign was taken by them and later returned to Arran. History The Signs were originally created by Shuo Guang, the Light Demon Sorceress. She left these in the care of her son, Arran, prior to her death. For years, Arran guarded these Signs until he was attacked by dark forces seeking to take the Signs as their own. Overwhelmed by their power, Arran was forced to scatter the Signs across the world in order to keep them out of the wrong hands. According to Tzan Ren, the twin brother or their creator, only one who has the blood of Shuo Guang coursing through the veins may use the Signs' powers to a greater extent than what they are normally capable of. The extent of these advanced abilities are unknown, but it is revealed that the Virgo Sign - initially only capable of healing - can reconstruct an entire body when it was used by Tzan Ren. By the invasion of the Shadow Legion, Arran was able to regain all the Signs he had lost. Trivia *The Signs are based the twelve Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac and the Greek Zodiac. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Objects